As Long As You Love Me
by Sannihyun
Summary: [SEUNGHAN or JEONGCHEOL of Seventeen] [Seungcheol x Jeonghan] "Jika mereka ingin memisahkan kita berdua, jangan pernah ragu untuk melawan mereka bersamaku. Selama kita masih saling mencintai, kita bisa melewati semua ini." — Ficlet, Completed


Seorang pemuda berjalan menuju meja konferensi pers. Saat ia masuk kedalam gedung tersebut, suara jepretan kamera terus saja terdengar. Blitz kamera terus tearah kepadanya. Ia duduk di salah satu kursi yang sudah disediakan. Ia terseyum tipis kearah para wartawan.

"Konferensi pers ini akan segera dimulai."

Pemuda dibalik meja itu sangat takut dengan apa yang terjadi kedepan. Betapa hal ini sangat menegangkan baginya. Ia menghela nafas perlahan, ia memejamkan matanya sebentar kemudian membukanya kembali.

"Saya—selaku wakil dari agensi Pledis, mengumumkan bahwa leader Seventeen, Choi Seungcheol dengan nama panggung S Coups akan cuti dari dunia hiburan." ujar seorang laki – laki tua selaku juru bicara.

Seungcheol—pemuda itu menatap kedepan. Suasana ruangan itu menjadi kacau. Bisik – bisik para wartawan terdengar secara jelas. Seungcheol masih tetap diam disana.

"S Coups membutuhkan istirahat untuk pulih dari sakitnya." Juru bicara tersebut berujar kembali. "Kai memutuskan untuk membawa S Coups keluar negeri untuk melakukan terapi."

Si juru bicara mengisyaratkan Seungcheol untuk berbicara. Seungcheol membenahi posisi duduknya, ia mendekatkan mulutnya pada mic dan mulai berujar. "Saya meminta maaf kepada seluruh penggemar dan member Seventeen. Saya akan berusaha untuk segera sembuh dan kembali beraktivitas sebagai bersama member Seventeen yang lainnya."

Seungcheol berdiri. Ia membungkukkn badannya meminta maaf yang sebesar – besarnya. Seungcheol terus membungkuk hingga ia tak sadar, ia menangis.

.

.

Proudly Present,

 **As Long As You Love Me**

 _Storyline by Sannihyun_

.

.

"Apartemen ini lumayan 'kan? Bagaimana menurutmu?" Doogi menatap Seungcheol yang sedari tadi diam. Ia menghela nafas, "Seungcheol—ah, kau bisa kembali. Aku yakin kau pasti kembali. Ini semua hanya masalah waktu."

Seungcheol menatap Doogi, "Setelah mengasingkanku di Jepang, kemudian New York?"

"Ini—" Doogi meletakkan tangannya dikedua bahu Seungcheol, meremasnya perlahan. "—aku tahu ini bukan salahmu. Kau hanya perlu istirahat seperti apa yang dikatakan oleh agensi."

Doogi tersenyum. Ia menepuk pelan kedua bahu Seungcheol kemudian membereskan koper – koper milik Seungchol. Pemudia itu berjalan kearah sofa berwarna hijau, ia duduk disalah satu sisinya. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada sofa. Salah satu tangannya menutup matanya. Ia menghela nafas. Doogi yang melihatnya melangkah mendekati Seungcheol. Ia duduk disebelah Seungcheol.

"Hei, New York bukanlah tempat membosankan." ujar Doogi dengan nada jenaka. "Kau tidak perlu memohon – mohon untuk keluar, kau bisa keluar atas dasar kemauanmu sendiri. Kau dibebaskan untuk pergi kemanapun, Seungcheol—ah."

"Aku tahu, hyung." lirih Seungcheol. Seungcheol membenarkan posisi duduknya. "Apa yang dikatakan anak – anak sebelum kau mengantarkanku, hyung?"

Doogi tersenyum, "Mereka ingin kau cepat kembali."

"Yang memutuskan aku bisa kembali atau tidak hanyalah mereka, hyung. CEO Pledis dan sejajar orang penting di Pledis." Seungcheol mendecih pelan. "Mereka bisa saja mengeluarkanku."

Doogi memukul kepala Seungcheol, hal itu membuat Seungcheol meringis. "YA, Choi! Kau pikir kau bisa kabur dari tugasmu menjadi leader?"

"Hyung, kau tidak boleh memukulku. Bagaimana pun aku adalah asetmu."

Doogi terkekeh, "Aset? Kau bukan sebuah aset, kau manusia. Kau adalah dongsaengku, Seungcheol." Doogi kembali menepuk bahu Seungcheol pelan, ia menambahkan.

Seungcheol terdiam.

"Aku dan yang lainnya akan berusaha mempertahankanmu, dan kau bertahanlah sebentar. Karir seorang idol itu pasti tak pernah mulus, pasti ada cobaan."

.

.

Seungcheol menjalani kehidupannya di New York selama beberapa hari ini. Member Seventeen yang lain, sering menghubunginya. Bahkan Hansol mengiriminya beberapa rekomendasi tempat yang bagus di New York. Namun, ia sama sekali tak membalas satupun pesan mereka atau bahkan mengangkat panggilan mereka. Bukannya Seungcheol marah, tapi dia malu menghadapi adik – adiknya. Dia bukan leader yang baik bagi mereka, dia juga bukan panutan yang baik.

"Hahh…" Seungcheol menghela nafas berat.

Ia memilih untuk menyalakan Macbook miliknya. Seungcheol membuka folder yang berisi lirik – lirik rap yang selama ini kerjakan. Ia baru beberapa hari disini, namun entah mengapa ia sudah merindukan masa – masanya di Seventeen. Selama masa trainee yang ia jalani, dan juga 5 tahun menjadi leader Seventeen, Seungcheol sangat mengingatnya.

Seungcheol yang sedang larut dalam pikirannya dikagetkan dengan saura seseorang yang sedang menekan password apartemen itu. Seungcheol segera meletakkan macbook miliknya dan berjalan menuju pintu utama. Seseorang dengan hoodie berwarna abu – abu dan snapback dikepalanya sedang melepas sepatunya.

Seungcheol memicingkan matanya, "Jeonghan?"

"Hi, Cheol."

"Kenapa kau bisa disini, Han?" tanya Seungcheol.

Jeonghan tersenyum kearah Seungcheol. Ia mendekati Seungcheol, "Kabur? Kurang lebih seperti itu."

"Jeonghan!" seru Seungcheol dengan nada yang meninggi, "Kau bodoh? Bagaimana jika orang – orang di Pledis tahu kau ada disini?! Apa yang kau pikirkan, Yoon?!"

Jeonghan menghela nafas pelan, "Seungcheol—ah, ini b—"

"Kembalilah ke Korea."

Seungcheol masuk kedalam kamarnya, ia mengambil hoodie yang menggantung dibelakang pintu kamarnya kemudian memakai hoodie tersebut. Seungcheol kembali mendekati Jeonghan yang masih tak mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu ke bandara."

Seungcheol menggenggam pergelangan tangan Jeonghan dan menariknya keluar dari apartemen itu. Jeonghan meronta, ia menghempaskan genggaman tangan Seungcheol membuat genggaman tangan Seungcheol terlepas dari tangannya.

Seungcheol menatap Jeonghan marah, "Kau!"

"Diam, dan tenangkan pikiranmu, Choi."

Seungcheol mengacak rambutnya kesal. Ia berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya meninggalkan Jeonghan yang terus menatap Seungcheol. Pintu kamar Seungcheol ditutup dengan kasar, Jeonghan kembali menghela nafas.

.

.

Jeonghan menata piring untuk dirinya dan Seungcheol di meja makan. Seungcheol belum juga keluar dari kamar semenjak Jeonghan datang—semenjak petengkarang kecil mereka. Bisakah disebut pertengkarang? Seungcheol yang emosi sepertinya lebih tepat.

"Cheol, ayo makan. Ini sudah malam, apa yang kau lakukan di dalam?"

Jeonghan mengetuk pintu kamar Seungcheol, namun tak ada sahutan. Jeonghan menghela nafas pelan, "Aku buka, Cheol."

Jeonghan masuk kedalam kamar Seungcheol. Ia dapat melihat banyak sekali kertas – kertas berceceran di lantai, dan Seungcheol yang tengah tertidur dengan headset ditelinganya dan I-Pod di tangannya. Jeonghan mendekati Seungcheol. Ia melepaskan headset itu dari kedua telinga Seungcheol, dan mengambil I-Podnya. Kemudian ia meletakkan benda itu di meja nakas kamar Seungcheo.

Jeonghan berusaha membangunkan Seungcheol, "Seungcheol—ah, bangun. Waktunya makan malam."

Tubuh Seungcheol bergerak pelan, ia merasa terganggu. Pemuda itu membuka matanya perlahan, ia dapat menangkap wajah Jeonghan yang dekat dengannya. Seungcheol mengusap matanya pelan.

"Jam berapa?"

Jeonghan masih menatap Seungcheol, "Setengah tujuh malam."

Seungcheol bangun, ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada ranjang miliknya. Pemuda itu menatap Jeonghan. Seungcheol menepuk tempat kosong disebelahnya, mengisyaratkan Jeonghan untuk menempatinya. Jeonghan—tanpa berpikir dua kali ia menurutinya.

"Maaf, aku sedikit emosi." ujar Seungcheol dengan nada menyesal. "Kau seharusnya tidak disini, Han. Bagaimana jika semua orang di Pledis tahu?"

Jeonghan tersenyum. Ia menarik tangan Seungcheol dan mengenggamnya, "Semua member Seventeen sedang libur, Cheol. Aku bisa berlibur kemanapun aku mau, termasuk mengunjungimu. Mereka tidak menyuruh bodyguard untuk mengurungmu disini, mereka hanya mengambil passport dan tanda pengenalmu bukan?"

Seungcheol mengangguk.

"Tidak ada yang tahu jika aku mengunjungimu kecuali member kita dan manajer kita." ujar Jeonghan menenangkan Seungcheol, "Dan—aku sangat merindukanmu."

Jeonghan langsung memeluk Seungcheol. Menyandarkan kepalanya pada perpotongan leher Seungcheol. Seungcheol menghela nafas, ia mengusap kepala Jeonghan dengan pelan dan lembut. Seakan – akan jika ia terlalu kuat maka Jeonghan akan kesakitan.

"Bagaimana kabar member lain? Apa Seungkwan, Seokmin dan Soonyoung masih berisik? Apa Jisoo dan Wonwoo masih tetap membosankan? Oh ya, bagaimana dengan kuliah Chan sekarang? Apa—"

Jeonghan menutup mulut Seungcheol dengan tangannya, Jeonghan mendongak—ia menatap mata Seungcheol. Jeonghan melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Seungcheol, menggantinya dengan bibirnya. Jeonghan mencium Seungcheol, kemudian melumatnya sedikit. Jeonghan memejamkan matanya, berusaha membuat Seungcheol membalasnya.

Seungcheol memegang kedua bahu Jeonghan, kemudian mendorongnya pelan hingga tautan bibir mereka terpisah. "Jeonghan—ah."

Jeonghan menunduk, ia tak menatap Seungcheol. Sedangkan Seungcheol yang melihatnya hanya menghela nafas pelan, ia memeluk tubuh Jeonghan. Membawanya kedalam rengkuhan hangatnya. Seungcheol mengusap punggung Jeonghan pelan.

"Maafkan aku, Yoon Jeonghan."

Seungcheol melepaskan rengkuhannya. Ia memegang dagu Jeonghan dan mengangkatnya. Membuat kedua manik matanya bertemu dengan mata Jeonghan. Seungcheol mendekatkan wajahnya. Ia meraih bibir Jeonghan dengan bibirnya. Membawa Jeonghan terbang bersama dirinya.

.

.

Sudah 3 hari Jeonghan berada di New York. Jeonghan selalu berusaha membuat Seungcheol kembali ceria seperti biasanya. Kali ini Jeonghan duduk di sofa bersama Seungcheol yang berbaring dan menggunakan kepala Jeonghan sebagai bantalnya.

"Ini ketika Seventeen memenangkan Bonsang di Golden Disk Award." Jeonghan menunjuk layar tabletnya dan menujukkannya pada Seungcheol. "Kita sudah mendapatkannya 5 tahun berturut – turut, semenjak kita debut."

Seungcheol melihat video tersebut. Ke-12 member Seventeen memberikan sepatah kata yang biasanya disebut sebagai winning speech. Member terakhir yang berbicara adalah maknae Seventeen, Lee Chan.

"… _.Uri Leader, Coups—hyung! Kami mencintaimu, hyung."_

Seungcheol terharu mendengar ucapan tulus maknae mereka. Seungcheol bangkit, ia berjalan menuju kamarnya tak mengindahkan panggilan Jeonghan. Seungcheol menutup pintu kamarnya. Ia berjalan menuju meja nakasnya, mengambil ponselnya dan memutar lagu dengan volume paling keras. Seungcheol berbaring di ranjangnya, ia menutup matanya dengan tangan kanannya. Seungcheol menangis, ia terisak lirih.

Jeonghan yang baru saja membuka kamar Seungcheol menghela nafas melihat pemuda itu. Jeonghan menghampiri Seungcheol dan duduk di tepi ranjang Seungcheol. Lagu yang Seungcheol putar adalah _Shinning Diamonds_ —lagu yang diciptakan oleh Woozi. Jeonghan dapat mendengar isakan Seungcheol walaupun lagu itu sangat keras. Jeonghan membaringkan tubuhnya disebelah Seungcheol, ia melingkarkan tangannya pada tubuh Seungcheol.

"Seungcheol—ah." panggil Jeonghan dengan serak, ia juga ingin menangis melihat keadaan Seungcheol yang seperti itu. "Berhentilah menjadi sok kuat. Berhentilah menjadi pemuda yang sok tegar."

Jeonghan menyamankan rengkuhannya pada Seungcheol.

"Berhentilah mengesampingkan kebahagiaanmu demi member Seventeen yang lain, sekali saja. Berhentilah memikul beban berat, beristirahatlah direngkuhan kami. Jika orang lain mengatakan kau sakit, berarti bukan kau satu – satunya yang sakit disini. Kenapa hanya kau yang menderita?"

Seungcheol terisak, dan Jeonghan bisa mendengar isakan tersebut. Airmata Jeonghan ikut mengalir, membasahi bantal yang ia gunakan. Jeonghan menatap Seungcheol yang masih menutup matanya dengan tangan kanannya. Jeonghan memegang tangan kanan Seungcheol, menyingkirkannya dari wajah Seungcheol. Jeonghan dapat melihat mata Seungcheol terpejam, namun jeka airmata sangat kentara.

"Seungcheol—ah." Jeonghan menangkup wajah Seungcheol, membuatnya menghadap kearahnya. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Seungcheol—ah. Bila orang – orang itu mengatakan bahwa kau sakit, kelainan, atau apa, maka aku juga. Kau—berhentilah menanggung semua ini sendirian. Berhentilah menggadaikan kebahagiaanmu sendiri dengan membuatku tetap berdiri diatas panggung tanpamu. Kau pikir aku bahagia? Kau pikir member lain bahagia?"

Jeonghan merasakan suaranya serak dan tecekat. Jeonghan menatap mata Seungcheol yang memerah. Ia menghapus airmata Seungcheol yang terus mengalir.

"Pulanglah, kembalilah. Karena kau juga bagian dari kebahagiaan kami." ujar Jeonghan. "Jika mereka ingin memisahkan kita berdua, jangan pernah ragu untuk melawan mereka bersamaku. Selama kita masih saling mencintai, kita bisa melewati semua ini."

.

.

Setelah Seungcheol mengantar Jeonghan ke bandara, ia kembali ke apartemennya. Seungcheol menenteng sebuah tas kecil yang Jeonghan berikan padanya. Seungcheol memutuskan untuk meletakkan tas tersebut di meja kamarny. Ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan membersihkan badannya.

Beberapa menit kemudian Seungcheol keluar dari kamar mandi. Seungcheol memutuskan untuk membeli makanan diluar. Seungcheol memilih sebuah café yang berada diseberang apartemennya. Ia memesan cappuccino frappe dan waffle coklat. Seungcheol memilih tempat duduk yang berada dekat dengan jendela, sehingga ia dapat melihat jalanan yang ramai.

Seungcheol menunggu pesanannya sambil memainkan ponselnya. Seungcheol mendapat banyak sekali e-mail, 87% email tersebut pengirimnya adalah Jeonghan dan member Seventeen lainnya. Seungcheol memang jarang sekali membalas pesan – pesan mereka, Seungcheol berpikir, ia pasti akan lebih merindukan mereka.

"Hahh…" Seungcheol menghela nafas pelan.

Ia membaca email demi email dari seluruh membernya dan juga Jeonghan. Hingga seorang pelayan datang dan memberikan pesanan Seungcheol. Seungcheol menggumamkan terima kasih pada pelayang tersebut.

Jemari Seungcheol yang berada diatas layar ponsel terhenti di satu email. Email dari Jisoo, atau Joshua. Seungcheol segera membukanya.

 _ **To : Seungcheol, Choi**_

 _ **Kau harus kembali ke Korea, Seungcheol—ah.**_

 _ **Jeonghan membutuhkanmu.**_

Seungcheol tersenyum. Jisoo memang jarang mengiriminya email, karena jika hal itu tidak sangat penting maka ia tidak akan melakukannya. Dan sepertinya, Jeonghan memang benar – benar merindukan Seungcheol.

 _ **To : Joshua, Hong**_

 _ **Dia baru saja pulang ke Korea setelah menemuiku.**_

Seungcheol meletakkan ponselnya di meja. Ia mulai memakan waffle coklatnya dan menikmati suasana malam di New York.

.

.

 _Seoul, South Korea._

 _3 days later._

"Kau yakin akan melakukannya, hyung?" tanya si maknae Seventeen—Lee Chan. "Kau tahu resikonya bukan?"

Jeonghan mengangguk mantap, "Aku tahu. Jika memang Pledis akan mengeluarkanku, aku siap. Maafkan aku jika kali ini aku harus egois."

"Hyung." Soonyoung menepuk pundak Jeonghan, "Kami akan membantumu, hyung. Kami tak akan melepasmu dan juga Seungcheol—hyung."

Jeonghan tersenyum kepada Soonyoung, "Terima kasih, Soonyoung—ah."

"Hyung, terkadang menjadi egois itu perlu." Seungkwan ikut tersenyum kearah Jeonghan, hal itu membuat Jeonghan semakin melebarkan senyumannya.

12 member Seventeen, bersiap – siap untuk naik keatas panggung konser mereka. Mereka berusaha semaksimal mungkin menyenangkan dan membuat bahagia fans mereka. Selama konser berlangsung, keringat dan semangat bercampur menjadi satu. Senyuman terus mereka pasang ketika mereka sedang berada di sesi Ment. Seperti biasa, Seungkwan dan Soonyoung adalah yang paling berisik. Ditambah dengan Seokmin yang selalu menimpali keduanya.

Hingga konser itu sampai di penghujung. Jeonghan merasa gugup secara tiba – tiba. Namun, ia merasakan rengkuhan menenangkan dari Mingyu dan Minghao secara bergantian. Jeonghan merasa beruntung memilikki mereka semua.

Jeonghan menghela nafas pelan. Kali ini, ia harus berjuang untuk dirinya, untuk Seungcheol dan untuk keduanya. Satu per satu member Seventeen memberikan kata – kata terakhir pada konser tersebut, dan yang terakhir adalah Jeonghan. Jeonghan menerima mic dari Wonwoo.

"Terima kasih untuk semua fans yang sudah datang demi melihat konser ini. Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu kalian untuk menemani kami." ujar Jeonghan dengan senyum yang sangat manis, "Dan hari ini aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu."

Jeonghan kembali menghela nafas.

"Seungcheol—leader Seventeen sekarang sedang berada di New York. Dia kesana bukan untuk terapi seperti yang Pledis katakana. Dia kesana karena menjalani hukuman. Selama 3 tahun ini, aku dan Seungcheol menjalin sebuah hubungan—"

Seketika venue konser tersebut menjadi ramai. Banyak sekali teriakan sana – sini. Hal ini membuat Jeonghan menjadi lebih gugup. Namun, Jun menguatkannya dengan membisikan kalimat penenang padanya.

"—ya, hubungan sepasang kekasih. Seungcheol kesana karena Pledis pikir dengan terpisahkannya kami, Seungcheol akan memutuskan hubungan kami. Aku tahu, aku pasti banyak mengecewakan kalian dengan berita ini, aku meminta maaf."

Jeonghan membungkukkan badannya—meminta maaf. Jeonghan merasakan airmatanya mengalir. Ini membuatnya lega, namun juga membuatnya sedih. Jeonghan sudah pasrah jika mimpinya menjadi idol terhenti saat itu juga. Namun, hal ini adalah sesuatu yang ia inginkan untuk membuat Seungcheol bisa kembali, walaupun kali ini ia yang harus pergi.

.

.

 **E N D**


End file.
